


A Game of Man and Maid and Maid

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I need resolution, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multi, NSFW, a healthy dose of morning smut, a sort-of sequel, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sort of sequel that has been in my head since readingPersonally, I hate you. ••Eugene x Cassandra••The conclusion of the scene in the dungeon cell, or "Rapunzel gets in on the action."I am orphaning this work so certain people who know me will not associate me with it and give me a hard time. But I will check up on it and if enough people like it, I will write the 'Terms' sequel.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Game of Man and Maid and Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personally, I hate you. ••Eugene x Cassandra••](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616442) by [LyingKiwichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingKiwichi/pseuds/LyingKiwichi). 



As soon as she was out of sight, though she could still hear Cassandra begging for her to come back and let them out, Rapunzel stopped and pressed her back to the cold stone, a relief for the strange heat flooding her body. Her heart was in her throat and her breath came too fast, little gasping whines she tried to stifle with a hand. Her stomach fluttered and heat crawled under her skin like lightning.

She should be angry, shouldn't she? Or upset at herself for causing it? She was the one who had locked them in there to work out their differences.

And it looked like they had... just not in the way she had thought. New heat flared in her face as she remembered. Eugene's mouth hungrily fastened on Cassandra's, his hands up under her shirt for a second before he'd begun tugging at it to pull it off of her. Rapunzel sucked in a shaky breath. She knew what those hands felt like, intimately, sliding against her breasts, tweaking her nipples and working her body to a fever pitch.

He had whispered words of love against her throat as his hands worked her into a place of blinding pleasure and cradled her trembling form close as she came back down from the high. Her fingers danced over a dark mark hidden beneath the shoulder of her dress that he'd left there, as he taught her how to bring him that same pleasure with her hands; his teeth and lips pressing against her skin as he groaned and spent himself in her inexperienced but eager hands.

Heat pooled in her groin as she thought of the two of them, doing those things to each other... maybe... maybe doing more than Rapunzel and Eugene had allowed themselves, knowing it wasn't allowed until they were wed, but unable to stop themselves from grasping after what pleasure they could.

Cassandra's shouts had stopped and Rapunzel heard a frustrated groan, so like the sounds Cassandra had been making beneath his skilled hands. That tingle low in her belly wanted more of those sounds, wanted to see if they had gone back to the hungry kissing she had inadvertently witnessed, wanted to know if Cassandra would fall apart under his hands like she had.

Rapunzel had made sounds like that when Eugene had touched her, and she'd wrung those sounds out of him too. But Cass... Could Rapunzel make her groan like that—?

Rapunzel gasped silently at the thought of touching Cassandra like he had, watching her throw back her head with her teeth fastened in her lower lip like Eugene had when she'd first touched him. She knew the soft look Cass would give her when she came down too... hadn't she seen it a hundred times when Cass had been touched by something Rapunzel had done for her. _Ohh..._

The heat building in her belly waxed unbearable and her legs trembled until she slid down to rest in a heap at the foot of the wall. She— 

There was no anger or guilt now, only heat... only desire for both of them to come apart in her arms. She wanted to wrench those sounds of pleasure from both their lips. She wanted to watch them in each other's arms too, wanted to see their abandon as they climbed that peak of ecstasy. Oh, how she wanted it.

Cass made a sound, but not one of the ones she burned to hear, this a defeated little laugh, hollow and broken. "Well, congratulations, Fitzherbert, you finally found a way to be rid of me. As soon as she tells her father what she saw, I'll be in a convent so fast you won't even have time to blink."

"Cass..." Eugene's voice was gravelly and rough. "I..."

"Don't. It doesn't matter who's fault it is. You... it might take a while, but she'll trust you again and you can keep your place by her side. You... you better protect her... a-and make her happy." Cass's voice was so small Rapunzel had to strain to hear it and it cooled the fever heat enough for her to think.

No. She wasn't losing either of them, not now, not when she wanted to explore this heat between them. She pushed her legs to support her and pressed her face to the stone to cool the flush of her skin. She slipped the key from her pocket and into a new hiding place, gasping a little at cold metal against hot skin.

Straightening up, she glanced around to make sure the guards were still elsewhere and strode back to the bars. Cassandra was crumpled against them, looking a breath away from crying. Eugene stood near her, his hand partially extended as if he wanted to offer comfort but wasn't sure how well it would be received. His brown eyes, wide and scared, darted up to Rapunzel's face as she came into sight.

"Well, I suppose you passed my test... though it really wasn't the way I planned it." She was proud of how steady her voice sounded.

_"Sunshine..."_ Eugene's voice was soft as a prayer. "I—"

She silenced him by shoving a hand through the bars and yanking him against them and into a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. He made a startled sound into her mouth and sagged against the cold metal, one hand coming up to cradle her face as she slid her tongue between his teeth and lured his into a duel.

He was dazed and panting when she pulled away, clearly at a loss for words. She pressed a second, more playful kiss on his nose and turned her attention to Cass, who had drawn herself into a tight ball at the foot of the bars.

Rapunzel stuck a hand down to her. "Get up."

Cass didn't take it, drawing in on herself a little more. "I'm _sorry,_ Raps..."

Rapunzel worked a hand into the huddle of Cass until she could grip one of the swordwoman's hands and pull it free. Her glove came off in the process, but that worked in Rapunzel's favor. "I said you passed my test. Now you get your reward for passing."

Locking eyes with Eugene's blown-wide gaze, she guided Cassandra's hand under the layers of Rapunzel's skirt and to the new hiding place of the key.

Cassandra's eyes went incredibly wide and her breath hissed between her teeth as she felt cold metal and damp curls. Her fingers shook in Rapunzel's grip.

Eugene's face was flushed but his eyes were hungry as he stared at where Cass's hand disappeared into Rapunzel's skirt.

Cass's fingers closed around the key, making a delicious shiver run through Rapunzel as knuckles brushed against her. She tugged Cass's hand out of her skirts and up and this time she came to her feet, eyes wide and hand holding the key trembling. Rapunzel caught the front of Cassandra's tunic and pulled her into the same kind of kiss she'd given Eugene.

Cass moaned softly into her mouth and Rapunzel giggled, pulling away and guiding Cassandra's hand to the lock. The clatter of the door opening sounded loud over their panting breaths.

Rapunzel grinned at both of them, heart soaring. "Truce has been called. Shall the three of us go up to my room and... negotiate the terms of surrender?"

Helplessly, they followed her out of the dungeons and into an entirely new game.


End file.
